vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Document of Consent of the United Parties of Olympic City
Preamble The United Parties of Olympic City begun and held at same City, on Wednesday the fourth of April, two thousand & thirteen. The wild talk circulating about the government we supposedly need, and having at the time prior to this meeting expressed a desire to not mire ourselves in the mistakes of the past.in order to prevent misconstruction or abuse of power, that declaratory and restrictive clauses should be agreed on to prevent a general tyranny. And as extending the ground of public confidence in the lack of Government, will best ensure the beneficent ends of its community. RESOLVED by the United Persons of Olympic City that the following Articles be Consented to. Article One Olympic City is not now nor never has been part of any Earth government, nation or body originating on Earth of of any of several planets known or unknown. The governments of Earth having failed in the prevention of tyranny can go to Hell and are not welcome here. Article Two We agree to the principles and wording of the Sentient Rights Agreement in whole. To Wit: The Statement of Sentience: *A sentient being is any being or any species that can state that it has rights and articulate an understanding of those rights, or the young of any such species. *Once one member of a given species has stated it has rights, all members of that species are considered sentient and have rights, even politicians. *Any species that cannot state that it has rights, and articulate an understanding of those rights, is not sentient. They should still be treated in a humane fashion. Just saying. The Statement of Rights: *Sentient beings have the following rights: Such rights do not devolve from any government but are the natural, intangible property of all sentient beings. Such rights belong to the individual. No group has any greater rights than the rights of each individual within that group. The good of the many is '''not' greater than the good of the few, or the one.'' *''The right of self ownership.'' All sentient beings own themselves. Their life and body are not the possession of a state, a group, or any other person or body other than themselves. Life is theirs to enjoy or squander. *''The right to self determination.'' A sentient being is responsible for its own actions, and is not responsible for the action of others. A sentient being cannot be forced to act on the behalf of another sentient being, or against another sentient being. This means no conscript armies, no invasions, no aggression. *''A sentient being has the right of self defense.'' If a sentient being is assaulted they have every right to defend themselves with such force necessary to stop the assaulter, permanently if necessary. No assaulter is immune from this. Governmental sanction to commit assault violates the rights of sentient beings, see above. A badge does not give you super rights or immunity against being defended against. *''The right to an assumption of innocence and a fair trial if accused of harming another sentient being.'' Crimes against the state is a null statement as you cannot "harm" a thing that has no rights. *''The right and responsibility to choose and watchdog their government.'' Government among sentient beings is a fact of life. Systems that concentrate power are dangerous. It is up to the sentient beings to control the concentration of power and see that no one gets to use it for long. *''The right to practice or not practice belief systems and philosophies that do not violate the rights of others.'' Yes this means religion. You can believe as you please. This does not mean you can force anyone else to profess belief in it, or cause harm to anyone as part of the belief. The Statements of What has No Rights: *''Government has no rights''. No government has the right to exist or to violate any of these principles and rights. The sentient beings have a right and responsibility to end and/or change any government that does violate any rights. Government is at best an uneasy servant, and always a terrible master. *Belief systems and philosophies do not have a right to exist or be forced on any sentient creature. It is noted that the mixing of religion and politics is perhaps the worse idea Man has ever had, it serves nether the cause of religion or the sentient creatures, and is the cause of most of the institutional evil in the world. The Sentient beings have a right and responsibility to end belief systems and philosophies that do force themselves on others. Blasphemy, heresy, and non compliance are not crimes; they harm no one. Any belief system that cannot stand of its own accord is obviously not worthy of practice. When "god" however it is seen can step forward and declare it has rights in its own person we will consider this. *Corporations are not sentient beings and therefore have no rights, all legal trickery aside. It is unnecessary for a business to be a person to sign a contract. This agreement and those agreeing to it make no pretense that any legal construct is a person with sentient rights. The Statements of what are not Rights: *Sentient Beings do not have the following rights. This is mentioned because certain sentient beings have made it necessary. *''Sentient beings do not have a right to not be offended.'' It is going to happen, someone is bound to do or say something you don't like. Offense is not harm. You are not entitled to money, making them stop, or even an apology. Grow a spine. *Again because it needs to be said. '' Religion doubly has no right to be not offended.'' It has no rights to start with. If you think god as you see it is offended, we will wait until they show up in their own person to tell them the above. Likewise your lifestyle group, political back slapping club, particular disability, or color of skin. Grow a spine and get over it. *''Sentient beings do not have the right to live well.'' No one owes you a living. You have a right to life, but how well it is lived is entirely up to how hard you are willing to work. Taking from someone else no matter how rich they are is taking--harm--even if you convince your government to do it for you. *''Trying to keep someone from earning a living is likewise harm.'' Your business model has no rights and you have no right to a business model. Innovate or die. Finally: *''Be kind to each other.'' Again, just saying. It solves a lot of the above before it gets started. Article Three You can say what you want to say, and print what you want to print. There are no exceptions for content, taste, or perceived offensiveness by certain people of sensitive nature. In specific no restrictions of media, visual or aural, in print or on computers, film, record or any method of transmitting data and information we can or cannot think of used past, present or future. No content shall be restricted, forbidden or banned. In specific we mention sexual content, unpopular ideas, and religious/anti-religious writing you don't like. These examples are mentioned only because they are so frequently targeted by censors. This non-restriction goes equally for everything. That said libel and slander could get you shot. Be nice. Article Four As self defense is a fundamental right, you are entitled to all the weapons you can afford. Nothing is illegal or can be made illegal. There will never be any form of weapon registration or fees for owning weapons or to own weapons. Persons suggesting this should be shot. If you put a hole in the environmental inclosure, or otherwise damage it with the careless use of weapons (or anything else for that matter) other people have a perfect right to put a hole in you. Keep that in mind. Article Five Your cubic is your cubic. No one can tell you who can or cannot live there or make you take someone in or kick someone out. That said it is a world that wants to kill you people. Be kind to the needy. Article Five Your stuff is your stuff. The United Parties or anyone else has no right to your stuff. Not now, not ever. Feel free to shoot anyone that disagrees. Article Six Persons are entitled to redress when wronged. We have the Ane truthtellers available to us, a resource the past never had, use them. Any person accused of harmful actions should agree to the judgment of a neutral party, to wit said truthtellers are a good choice. This will prevent matters from coming to a clash of arms. The looser pays all expenses in lawsuits. No exceptions. The judge will decide what reasonable expenses are, so don't run up the bill. Article Seven (Amended) No less than once per year and no more than four times a year the United Parties shall meet in the big dome of Olympic City to conduct general business. All persons over the age of species majority that are present and a resident of Olympic City or any community that has agreed to the Document of Consent may participate. A Chairman shall be elected for one year with the procedure conducted by the former chairman if available. Said former chairman may not run again that year. The Chairman shall conduct the meeting by the Rules of Parliamentary Order. They do not abstain from voting. The chairman has no further powers except to conduct the meeting. Any body of ten or more residents of Olympic City or any community that has agreed to the Document of Consent can call for a General Meeting if it has been at least four Calendra since the last General Meeting. Said body can be gathered by petition started by any resident of Olympic City or any community that has agreed to the Document of Consent. Article Eight No person shall be employed by the United Parties or compensated for any duties they conduct during meetings or at any other time. Article Nine (Amended) Resolved that the United Parties have adopted the Derric Calendar for general use on Mars. We thank Randy Derric for his effort and he is a Jolly Good Fellow. Article Ten If you feel something needs to be done or built and it does not violate anyone's rights, do it or build it. Don't have enough money? Get some partners to help you. Once done or built you and your partners, if any, are solely responsible for the thing. Just because you did it or built one first does not mean someone else cannot do or build the same thing, or something better. The United Parties do not recognize any right to monopoly by any party, now or ever. (Looking at you War God Limited.) Category:Space Category:Intangibles Category:Politics